Early Sunsets Over Frankenstein Place
by Freaky Asylum
Summary: Frank n'en peut plus de taire ses sentiments pour son serviteur et il est bien déterminé à changer les choses… Vraiment ?  Frank's POV


**Early Sunsets Over Frankenstein Place**

_(One-shot inspiré par _Early Sunsets Over Monroeville_, de My Chemical Romance.)_

De toute façon, je savais que ça allait arriver.

On n'échappe pas à la fatalité. Elle est là, ancrée en chacun de nous. Et il est impossible de la fuir. Elle nous rattrape un jour ou l'autre.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. _Vous_ faire du mal, pour être exact. Non, j'ai simplement laissé les choses aller de mal en pis. Jusqu'à la séparation. Celle qui détruisit notre amitié. Celle qui brisa nos rêves. Celle que j'aurais pu empêcher si j'avais été plus courageux et moins con.

De la poussière. Tout ça, que de la poussière. Il ne reste que ça, désormais. Et moi, je suis seul. Comme au commencement.

Pourtant, je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrai te le faire comprendre. Jamais tu ne le comprendras, je le sais. Toi, tu es le fruit interdit. L'être que je ne pourrai jamais apprivoiser. L'être dont j'ai le plus envie dans ce monde et au-delà.

Je sais que tu me détestes. Vous me détestez, tous les deux. Je sais ce que je suis devenu. Quant à savoir si j'ai des regrets, c'est une autre histoire. Généralement, je n'en ai pas. Je n'aime pas m'encombrer de choses superflues.

Il existe différentes formes d'amour. Celle que je ressens à ton égard les dépasse toutes. Si seulement tu savais tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Si seulement tu pouvais sentir la jalousie qui me ronge de te voir dans les bras d'une autre. Sais-tu que je suis prêt à tuer pour te faire mien ? Mais je ne ferai rien. Je ne suis que trop impuissant dans cette histoire. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses. Je ne peux plus.

Toutes ces choses sont compliquées. Je ne sais pas comment te les dire sans me sentir stupide. Tu sais comment je suis. Le plaisir avant tout. Et je n'ai jamais été doué pour les grandes déclarations. Les mots ne me viennent pas. Je me sens juste ridicule. Surtout en ta présence.

Toi, par contre, tu sais comment exprimer à voix haute tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comment jouer avec les mots. Oh oui, je le sais. Je t'ai déjà entendu lui parler. À elle. Vous allez si bien ensemble, oh si bien, et ça me rend malade, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. J'aimerais tant que ce soit à moi que tu les dises, ces petits mots empreints de passion. J'aimerais tant. Et je ne sais faire que cela. Aimer en silence. Et baiser comme un animal.

Mon petit serviteur d'amour. Nul, en ce monde, ne pourrait davantage me combler que toi. Sache-le. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'intention de faire changer les choses. J'ai envie que tu saches combien je t'aime. Alors je me couche dans mon grand lit, seul en cette nuit baignée d'espoir. Je ferme les yeux. M'endors. Le clair de lune, par la fenêtre, m'enveloppe.

xxx

Au petit matin, une main se pose sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les paupières. Aperçois ton visage si familier. Tes yeux fatigués me fixent. Oh, tes yeux… Permets-moi d'emporter ton regard si irrésistible dans mes rêves les plus fous. Permets-moi de t'aimer encore et encore, et encore…

« Maître, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. »

Je bâille en m'étirant avec paresse. Très bien, mon amour, je me lève. Pour toi et rien que pour toi.

Je te regarde de nouveau. Nos regards se croisent. Je sais que c'est le moment ou jamais. Je prononce avec appréhension ton nom. Avec douceur. Tu hausses les sourcils. J'aime cet éclat de surprise qui luit dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes, tu sais. Tu es l'être le plus beau et tu ne sembles même pas t'en apercevoir.

Je te souris. Tendrement, sans aucune cruauté. Sans doute la première fois depuis des années. Tu dois trouver ça louche.

Maintenant, je sais quels mots te dire. Je les sais. Sans te quitter du regard, j'approche ma main de la tienne. Tu as un mouvement de recul – involontaire, j'imagine. Je ris, amusé. Je souris davantage. Je révise dans ma tête ce que je vais te dire. _Riff, je ne peux plus faire semblant de continuer ainsi. Ni de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne le peux plus, comprends-tu ? À chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. À chaque fois que je te parle, je regrette d'être un lâche et de te cacher la vérité. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que tu as hanté mes pensées, le nombre de fois que tu t'es emparé de mes rêves. J'ai envie de ton corps, envie que mes fantasmes prennent réalité. Je veux m'enfoncer en toi jusqu'à ce que tu en gémisses de plaisir. Ou que toi, tu entres en moi et que j'en pleure de jouissance. Peu m'importe. Je veux que tu sois mien pour l'éternité. Riff Raff, je t'aime. _

Ma main s'empare brutalement de la tienne. Et la serre. Tu grognes. Je me plains.

« Arrête de traîner et va préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Allez ! »

Je lâche ta main avec arrogance et tu pars.

Voilà, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour tout t'avouer. Trop tard pour serrer ton corps si chaud, si réconfortant, contre le mien. Pour sentir ton cœur battre en harmonie avec le mien.

Trop tard pour être heureux.

_(J'ai omis au début de préciser que Frank-N-Furter & Riff Raff appartiennent à Richard O'Brien, navrée. Mais ça aurait brisé l'atmosphère un peu dramatique, donc… J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi une review, merci :D Et j'ai pensé à écrire ce one-shot en anglais, mais finalement, je l'ai écrit en français. Sorry. Frank/Riff Raff… Fxckyeah.)_


End file.
